


Good Morning

by LOEYSCANDY



Category: EXO
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOEYSCANDY/pseuds/LOEYSCANDY
Summary: Masarap gumising sa umaga, lalo na kapag isang Park Chanyeol ang katabi mo... bakit? Simple lang naman.
Relationships: Baekhyun/ Chanyeol
Kudos: 28





	Good Morning

Nagising naman agad siya ng maramdamang walang nakayakap sa kanya. Napaangat naman agad siya ng konti at dun niya lang nakita si Baekhyun na nakatalikod sa kanya.

Ewan ba niya, oa na kung oa pero simula ng naging sila lalo na nung ginagawa na nila yon gusto niya laging nakayakap sa kanya si Baekhyun.

Hinila ko naman agad siya at pinaharap sakin. Ginawa kong unan ang kamay ko para sa kanya saka ko siya niyakap ng mahigpit.

Love na love ko talaga ang baby ko na to. Hinalikan ko naman siya sa ulo niya kaya naramdaman ko ang pagsiksik niya sakin at pag ungol niya ng konti.

Naaalimpungatan na siguro ang baby na to. Dahil nakayakap ako sa kanya hinihimas-himas ko naman ang likod niya sa ilalim ng shirt niya, ang kinis naman talaga.

“Stop Chanyeol, nakikiliti ako” mahina nitong sabi kaya napangiti ako ng mahina.

“Good morning” 

Humilata naman agad siya at kinusot ang mata niya, hindi ko naman agad maiwasang mapangiti ng makita ang iilang marka na iniwan ko kagabi sa leeg niya.

Naalala ko pa mas madami to sa dibdib niya eh pero kailangan kong pagdamitin ang lalaking to para di ako maakit paggising ko.

“Ang aga mong nagigising” bigla naman siyang ngumuso saka tumingin sakin.

Kasalanan mo yan, hindi mo kasi ako niyakap. Gusto ko sanang sabihin yon sa kanya pero ang clingy na.

Imbis na sumagot, lumapit ako sa kaniya at hinalikan siya sa buong mukha niya.

“Chany- chanyeol!” Natatawang sabi niya habang nilalayo niya ako sa kanya.

“I love you” sabi ko ng tumigil ako sa paghalik.

“I love you too- hngg” napadaing naman agad siya ng sinunggaban ko ang labi niya, ang mapupula ag manipis na labi niya.

Sunod ko namang hinalikan ang panga nito pababa sa leeg niya.

“C-chanyeol” marahan ko namang hinalikan at sinipsip ang leeg niya.

Ang sarap naman talagang marinig ng ungol niya sa umaga, sa hapon at lalo na sa gabi.

“Sh-shit... Chan! Hnng” ilang beses ko pa siyang hinalikan sa leeg ng pumatong na agad ako sa kanya.

Nakangiti lang ako habang pumupungay naman ang mata niya, ang ganda.

Tinaas ko naman agad ang t-shirt niya and there, showing my love’s amazing body. Namumula pa ang ibang parte ng dibdib niya.

Bago pa siya makaangal sinunggaban ko agad ang tumatayong utong niya. He knows he’s really sensitive when it comes to his nipples.

Kaya nga minsan ang leeg at ang utong niya ang una kong pinupuntirya, alam na alam talaga ang kiliti basta tungkol sa taong mahal mo.

“C-chan oh my- shit there” ginanahan naman agad ako sa pagkain sa sinabi niya habang nilalaro ko naman ang isa, undivided attention ang binibigay ko, baka magtampo eh.

“Ang sarap mo talaga love” wala sa sariling sabi ko sabay sipsip sa namumula niyang utong.

Binaba ko naman agad ang halik ko hanggang sa garter ng silky pyjamas niya.

Bakit pa kaya to nag papajama eh tatanggalin din naman to?

“Chan s-sobrang aga ahhh~ shit ka!” Hindi naman niya matuloy-tuloy ang sasabihin niya ng mabilisan kong hinubad ang pyjamas niya kasabay ng undies niya at hinalikan ang little cock niyang namumula na.

Oh my god lang talaga ang masasabi niya! Kaya ayaw talaga niyang mauunang magising si Chanyeol kasi ang dami-daming naiisip.

Hindi naman niya alam kung saan ibabaling ang ulo niya, literal na kinakain siya ngayon ni Chanyeol at sobrang sarap na sarap siya!

“C-chanyeol.... please!”

“What love? Hmm?” Bigla naman itong tumigil at umangat ng tingin.

“What do my baby want?” he’s teasing me! Ugh! Matapos niya akong libugin bibitinin niya ako?

“I want you, inside me Chanyeol” sabi ko gamit ang malandi kong boses kahit hinihingal.

Narinig ko naman agad siyang napamura habang tinititigan ang buong katawan ko.

“Fuck, hindi talaga ako magsasawang kantutin ka Baekhyun” hindi naman agad niya mapigilang mapangisi.

“All fours, love” sabi nito habang may kinukuha sa cabinet, sana naman lube lang ayaw niyang mag condom ngayon.

Dumapa naman agad siya pero inayos niya ang pwet niya nampara bang ready ng pasukan ng tite ni Chanyeol.

“Are you- fuck, Baekhyun” naramdaman naman agad niya ang pag baba ng kama.

“Nice ass” mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol saka niya ito pinalo.

“Hnng” napadaing naman agad siya pero hindi niya maiaalis ang masarapan. Lahat ata ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya masarap eh.

“Ang sarap sarap mo talaga Baekhyun” hindi niya maiwasang purihin ang katawang nakahain sa harapan niya ngayon.

Kung irerate niya ito lagpas ito sampu.

Pinaghiwalay naman agad niya ang pisngi ng pwet nito at hindi agad nag atubiling kinain ang butas niya.

“Shit- ahhhh.... sige pa Chanyeol-“

“Ahhh oh goshh, there- oh my...”

“Ang sarap c-chanyeol ... tangina ahhh”

Wala namang matapos-tapos na sasabihin si Baekhyun sa sarap na nararamdaman niyang pagkain ni Chanyeol.

Ang galing maglaro ng dila niya. Andon ang didilaan ang paligid, pinapasok at babawiin. Tangina lang talaga ang masasabi niya.

“Are you ready, love?” Hindi naman siya makasagot sa hingal at tanging tango lang ang kaya niyang ibigay.

Nanlambot naman agad ang tuhod niya ng maramdaman ang lamig at laki ng daliri ni Chanyeol na pumasok sa kanya.

“Ang sikip mo pa din” 

Napapikit naman siya at mahigpit na humawak sa bedsheets sa sarap.

“Hey” dahil sa wala na siyang lakas, napahilata agad siya ng pinahiga siya ni Chanyeol ng hindi pa din tumitigil sa pagpasok ng kamay niya.

“I love you” 

“I love- ahhh shit...” 

Hinalikan naman agad niya ako sa dibdib at sinipsip ang utong ko. Palitan lang ang dalawa na at nilalaro pa ang tumitigas na tite ko.

Tangina sarap na sarap siya!

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ng ginagawa niya tangina.

Napahawak siya ngayon sa ulo ni Chanyeol na dinidiin pa sa dibdib ko.

“Mukhang ready na ang butas mo love,” nakangising sabi nito.

Pumuwesto naman agad ako sa gitna niya at binukaka ng makinis at malamang legs niya. Ang sarap ding pisilin!

“Cha-chanyeol, wag mong... biglain ahhh shitt” napakapit naman agad siya sa braso nito ng unti-unting pumapasok sa kanya ang tite ni Chanyeol.

“Ang sikip mo pa rin love, tangina ang init sa loob mo” napapaliyad naman siya at napapikit habang dinadama ang kabuuan nito.

“Sarap na sarap ka ba ha? Kaya hindi ka makapagsalita?” Rinig niyang sabi nito at tama nga siya.

Sobrang sarap na sarap siya!

Nakanganga lang siya habang dinadama ang sarap ng bigla itong bumayo ng mabilis.

“Shit- ahhh yes... there Chanyeol”

Hinawakan naman agad siya ni Chanyeol sa bewang para pumirmi.

“Tangina ang sarap mong tirahin Baekhyun, lalo na pag nakikita ko ang nasasarapan mong mukha” napakagat namannagad siya sa labi niya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

Patuloy lang siya sa pag-ulos ng sakto pa talagang tumama ang iilang kadyot niya sa loob ko.

“Hit the spot, love?” Ramdam naman niya ang pag ngisi ni Chanyeol.

Dumapa siya sakin at nagsimulang papakin na naman ang leeg ko pababa sa dibdib ko. He really loves giving me marks, hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Nagpapasalamat pa siya siya.

“Ang sarap C-chanyeol... ahhh~” napakapit naman agad ako sa likod niya at inilock ang paa ko para mas bumaon ang tite niya sa loob ko.

“B-bilisan mo pa chanyeol-“

“Ito ang gusto mo ah? Gustong-gusto mo talagang nilalaspag ka ng tite ko Baekhyun” tangina!

Ang sarap gumalaw ni Chanyeol pati ang bibig niya.

“Nakakaulol ka Baekhyun, hindi talaga ako magsasawa sayo” umangat naman agad ang katawan niya pero hindi ko pa din binibitawan ang pagkakakapit ng paa ko sa kanya.

“Ride me, love” 

Bumaliktad naman agad sila ng pwesto, nakasandal si Chanyeol sa kama at siya naman ang pumatong sa taas niya.

Halos naman dumugo ang labi niya ng mas bumabaon ang tite nito sa loob niya.

Ang sarap talaga pag ikaw ang may control.

Dumagdag pa ang sarap ng nararamdaman niya ng biglang sinalsal ni Chanyeol ang kanya.

Inilapit pa nito ang bibig niya sa utong niya kaya para na talaga siyang nasa langit sa sarap.

“I- I’m co-coming Chan...”

Dahil sa sinabi ko, hinawakan naman niya ang bewang ko at sinabayan ako sa pag taas-baba.

Puno ng ungol at salpukan ng katawan namin ang maririnig sa kwarto pero para itong musika para sa kanila.

“I’m almost there love,” gigil na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Bumibilis naman ito sa pag-ulos compared kanina, ramdam din niya ang maugat sa loob niya.

“M-malapit na ako... Chan- please faster”

“Heto na ako- ipuputok ko sa loob mo Baek.”

Humigpit naman ang hawak niya sa bewang nito na alam niyang magmamarka ito pagkatapos.

Para namang mapupunit ang loob niya sa bilis at diin ng pagkakapasok ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“S-saluhin mo lahat ng to Baekhyun”

“I’m al-almost there... shit sige paa~” 

Bumilis naman agad ang pag-ulos niya hanggang sa inagkin niya ulit ang labi ko.

“Hnggg, m-malapit na ako”

“Wait for me love”

“A-ayan na ako Chan— ahh shit~”

Tatlong sunod-sunod na ulos naman ang binigay niya hanggang sa nalabasan ako.

Hingal naman akong napahiga sa dibdib niya sa pagod habang nararamdaman ko pa din ang dahan-dahang pagpasok niya sakin hanggang sa naramdaman ko ang mainit na katas niya sa loob ko.

Pumipitik-pitik pa din ang alaga niya na para bang pinipiga ng butas ko.

Ang sarap!

“Good morning” kahit nanghihina hindi naman niya maiwasang mapatawa.

“Ang sarap ng pa good morning mo ah”

“Masarap ang ginood morning ko eh”

— The end —

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME KO TO KAYA WAG NIYO AKO IJUDGE UWU 🥶


End file.
